You Can't Change Me
by nude.erections
Summary: Blaine's at McKinley with Kurt, but he's failed to tell his parents who were overseas at the time of his transfer. They show up during glee rehearsals. Turns out Blaine's life isn't so perfect.
1. Surprise

_*****I am currently going through an rewriting each chapter of this story.*****_

**Hi everyone! **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Ok guys," Mr Schuester began, clapping his hands together as he faced the group, "Nationals is coming up, and win or lose, I'm extremely proud of yo-"<p>

The auditorium doors slammed open, crashing against the adjacent wall.

Two figures stormed in.

One, a man dressed in a suit, polished shoes reflecting the harsh lights of the auditorium as he paced forward.

The other, a short woman in high, purple heels and short black dress.

The man looked lethal, breathing deeply as he stalked towards the stage, searching the group of teens with piercing, hazel eyes.

Not unlike Blaine's.

"Blaine Anderson!" he demanded loudly, eyes scanning the group, who had congregated together in the middle of the stage, "Get your ungrateful ass out here right now!"

The New Directions looked at each other, confused and slightly scared.

Mr Schuester took a step forward, into the man's line of sight, and, with forced politeness, said, "Sir, please, Blaine should be back in a minute, he and another boy have just gone to get some sheet music. May I ask who you are?" he questioned, trying his best to hide the irritation in his tone.

The man looked Shuester up and down, taking in his cheap sweater vest and tacky shoes, "Mathew Anderson," he replied haughtily, "Blaine's father. And this is Penelope, his mother."

"Will Schuester," he extended his hand, "This is my glee club, the New Directions," he forced a smile.

Mr Anderson looked at the offered hand for a few seconds, before turning on his heel, and surveying the group of teens once more.

Mr Schue dropped his hand awkwardly, and after a few moments of tense silence, said, "Blaine should be back soon."

Mrs Anderson nodded in acknowledgement, before whispering to her husband.

Mr Anderson spun back towards the teacher, and said, "We need to talk to administration, make sure Blaine's here when we return." He turned, straightened his jacket, and marched back out the way he came.

* * *

><p>New Directions were gathered together, talking about Blaine and his parents.<p>

They knew practically nothing about Blaine's past, and, up to this point, hadn't really bothered to ask. He made Kurt happy, and that made them happy.

"I wonder why they're so pissed." Puck said, leaning against Lauren.

"Maybe Blaine did something at home." Offered Tina with a shrug.

"Blaine, cause trouble?" injected Santana, "Ha."

The rest of them nodded in agreement.

Blaine was hardly one to break the rules, or do anything that could possibly lead to trouble. He was the poster child for well-behaved kids.

"Maybe he…" Quinn trailed off when, for the second time that night, the auditoriums doors opened.

Kurt and Blaine entered, Blaine's arm securely wrapped around Kurt's waist, with Kurt's arm around Blaine's broad shoulders.

They were completely oblivious to the tension in the room, and happily bounced back on stage, dropping their bags near the stairs as they talked, heads close.

Finally noticing how their teammates were all silent, and huddled in a group centre-stage, Kurt and Blaine looked up.

"Umm," Kurt began, "guys, what are you doing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at in question.

Blaine's stood beside Kurt; hand in his, with his head tilted to the side, observing the odd behaviour of the group with a confused, yet happy, smile.

Mr Schuester stepped forward, approaching Kurt and Blaine. "Blaine," he said as he reached them, "your parents were just here."

Blaine's smile vanished, his hazel eyes growing wide.

He slowly turned to face the teacher, Kurt watching him, worried.

"No. No, that can't be right. They're in Italy," he said quietly, eyes flicking wildly around the room, searching for his family.

"I was talking to them not five minutes ago, Mathew and Penelope," Mr Schuester said slowly, calmly, as if talking to a wild animal.

Everyone could see the colour in Blaine's face vanish as the director said the names of his parents.

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, "Kurt, we need to leave."

Kurt turned to Blaine, stepping in front of him to take his hands.

"You haven't seen them in a year Blaine. They might have changed," Kurt replied quietly. Blaine had told Kurt how his parents hadn't accepted his sexuality.

Finn's mouth fell open. Not seen his parents in half a year? He couldn't even begin to comprehend that. He relied on his mom so much. It was becoming apparent to him why Blaine was always around their home.

Mr Anderson had seemed a little uptight and intense, but they can't be that bad. They can't be so bad that Blaine wouldn't want to see them, after a year of being apart. They were his parents, and they loved him, right?

"I don't care. I don't want to see them. Can we please go? Kurt?" Blaine begged, eyes going impossibly wider as he clutched Kurt's hands tighter.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Blaine had always been so composed around them. Never had they seen him so scared and vulnerable.

"Kurt please, lets go, I- I cant see them."

Kurt nodded, and Blaine let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Mr Schue, please tell Mr and Mrs Anderson that Blaine will call them later."

Mr Schuester nodded, eyebrows knotted together in confusion and worry, "Sure Kurt, no problems."

Kurt turned to his brother, "Finn, do you think you could get a lift home today?"

Finn nodded, and Kurt glanced at the worried faces of his friends, then across to Blaine, who was waiting for him, anxiously shifting his weight from foot to foot at the side of the stage.

"Bye guys," Kurt said awkwardly, as he made his way towards his boyfriend silently.

They uttered mumbled goodbyes as they stood there, watching Kurt and Blaine talk quietly, perplexed by the odd behaviour of Blaine.

Blaine's face relaxed as his hand slipped into Kurt's, and New Directions were bemused by the effect that each boy had on the other, and the way that a simple touch could bring a feeling of peace between the two.

They each wrapped an arm around the others waist, and Blaine turned them quickly towards the auditoriums exit.

They weren't quick enough.

As they reached the stairs leading them down to floor level, off the stage, the doors towards the back opened again, revealing Mr and Mrs Anderson.

_Well crap._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me smile. (:<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Auditorium

**Chapter 2, obviously.**

**Thanks to all your reviews and alerts!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>As they reached the stairs leading them down to floor level, off the stage, the doors towards the back opened again, revealing Mr and Mrs Anderson.<em>

"Blaine Anderson! Get down here now!" Mathew Anderson yelled as he caught sight of his son, who stood with an arm around a tall, pale boy's waist.

Blaine took in a sharp breath as he stepped away from Kurt, and shot a panicked glance his way.

He forced himself to stand straighter, and attempted to calm his erratic breathing.

His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips, "Sir," he said formally; staring at the back was as to not meet the cold eyes of his father.

"Get down here now. We're leaving," Mr Anderson demanded, jaw clenching tightly as his eyes flickered between Blaine, the pale boy, and the rest of the stage's occupants.

To everyone's surprise, Blaine complied without hesitation.

He darted down the stairs and to his father's side in a flash, face void of all emotion and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

Blaine was terrified of his father, terrified of what the man might do to him, terrified of where he might send him.

He was, and always had been, terrified of disobeying him, and didn't want to give the man a reason to say anything degrading to him. Sure, he could handle it in private, but not in front of his friends, not in front of Kurt He didn't want them to know what a horrible home life he had. He didn't want them to know that his own parents were ashamed of him, disgusted by the mere presence of him.

Mr Anderson glanced up at Mr Schuester, who was watching them closely.

"It was," Mr Anderson hesitated, "a pleasure meeting you," he said, before looking his son up and down, scoffing, and turning on his heel, storming towards his wife, who had remained by the door, eyes cast to the floor.

He didn't noticed how Blaine hadn't moved until he reached his wife.

He turned, glancing back at Blaine, who appeared to be talking quietly with the group who'd congregated before him on the stage.

"C'mon boy!" Mr Anderson called, frowning when Blaine didn't move. He turned and strode the short distance, grabbing Blaine by the back of his collar and spinning him round.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched his father stride away, before turning back to the stage.<p>

"Kurt I gotta go," Blaine said quietly, keeping his eyes trained anywhere but Kurt's face.

Kurt moved closer, kneeling down at the edge of the stage, as the rest of the group fanned out behind him, all harbouring looks of concern and pity as they watched and listened to the two interact.

_Privacy? Pffft._

Kurt nodded slowly, dejectedly. "I understand, but you call me as soon as you get the chance, I don't care what time it is, ok?"

Blaine looked up slowly, meeting the eyes of Kurt, and nodded, "I love you," he muttered, voice full of sincerity.

Kurt leaned back, "Why does that sound like goodbye?" He questioned, worried, "I'll see you tomorrow, here at school?"

"I hope so," Blaine said quietly, ignoring the looks on his friends and teacher's faces.

They all looked up, hearing Mr Anderson call out, "c'mon Boy!"

Except Blaine and Kurt, who were lost in their own little world. A world where it was just the two of them, free from the prejudice and hate of the society in which they lived. A world in which they were free to love each other, without it constantly being judged and called into question.

Neither heard Mr Anderson.

They were ripped back to reality when he grabbed Blaine harshly by his collar, and spun him towards the exit.

Blaine stumbled for a few steps, catching himself on the arm of a chair.

He heard the cries from his friends and boyfriend, but ignored them, turning defiantly towards his father instead.

Blaine stepped closer, straightening his shirt subconsciously. "Nice to see you too, dad," Blaine said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You watch your tone with me boy!" Mr Anderson threatened, stepping closer to Blaine.

Blaine raised an eyebrow challengingly, reminding his father that they had 14 people watching on with prying eyes.

Mr Anderson stepped back, quietly saying to Blaine, "How _dare_ you disrespect me in front of company."

Blaine threw his amrs into the air, "Oh, right, because you've showed me so much respect over the years."

"This is neither the time, nor the place to discuss you and your… situation."

Blaine scoffed, "Situation? I'm gay dad, that's hardly a situation, it's just a matter of fact."

Mr Anderson's eyes blazed, causing Blaine to shrink away slightly.

"Well we'll just have to fix that wont we. Your mother and I have found a suitable… retreat, for you, where you'll be spending however long it takes to get you fixed," Mr Anderson pointed towards the exit, "now come on, we're leaving!"

* * *

><p>New Directions and Mr Schuester gasped as Blaine was yanked backwards by his father. How could someone treat his or her child like that? Especially after being apart for so long. The group was slowly beginning to realise that Blaine's life wasn't so perfect after all.<p>

They watched as he had a hushed argument with his father at the back of the auditorium. They were both gesturing wildly, until Blaine froze, and his face morphed into one of anger.

"Fix me?" He roared incredulously, "There's nothing to fix. I didn't choose to be gay, it's just the way I am," he yelled, shaking with rage.

"I will not tolerate you putting the Anderson name to shame any longer! I've played along with your games for long enough! It's time you got your act together and started taking life seriously. Homosexuality is not a suitable life choice, and I'll be damned if you, my son, choose to go down that disgusting path!" Mr Anderson yelled back, the deep tone of his voice echoing throughout the auditorium.

"I didn't choose to be gay, but I am, and I'm in love with Kurt." Blaine spat in return, and upon realising that the room could hear the yelling match between him and his father, glanced towards the stage.

Mr Anderson's eyes fell on Kurt, disgust and hatred evident even from the distance.

He glared Kurt down.

Kurt met his gaze, glaring just as harshly back, showing no signs of weakness of backing down.

The group, aware that Mr Anderson's anger was focused mainly on Kurt, moved behind him, Finn placing a large hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Mr Schue looked weary, unsure if he should intervene or let the father and son argue it out.

Blaine glanced back at his father, who was still glaring at his boyfriend.

"We'll talk about this at home," Mr Anderson spat out, finally tearing his gaze back to Blaine, jaw clenched painfully tight as he realised just how close he had come to physically hurting his son, and knew the severe repercussions that would be faced if he hit Blaine in public.

Blaine's eyes narrowed, but he nodded.

He knew that this conversation was inevitable, and would rather it be in the privacy of his house than in front of his boyfriend, friends and teacher.

"I've just got to get my bag," he said stiffly, "I'll meet you at the car," he struggled to keep his voice even as he turned and strode towards the stage, feeling the piercing gaze of his father against the back of his neck.

Blaine father grunted in acknowledgement, but made no move to leave the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Kurt broke away from the group, and hesitantly walked towards the side of the stage, not sure what Blaine wanted while his father was watching, but ready to meet his boyfriend as he retrieved his bag nonetheless.<p>

Blaine's pace quickened as he neared Kurt, and pulled him into a tight embrace, hands clenching into the back of Kurt's shirt as he buried his face into his neck

The teens could feel the intensity of the emotions flowing between the two as they clung to the other tightly.

Blaine let out a quiet sigh of contentment, and tightened his hold on Kurt.

"I love you, you know that right?" Kurt said quietly into the Blaine's hair.

Blaine nodded into Kurt's neck.

"Hurry up boy!" Mr Anderson yelled after a few moments.

Blaine pulled away, casting a quick glance towards his friends, resenting the look of pity splashed across their faces.

Puck stepped forward and strode towards him, pulling his hands out of his pockets and holding out a fist.

Blaine bumped it with his free hand, still clinging to Kurt with his other, surprised by the Puck's behaviour.

"If you ever need anything, just say so," Puck said quietly. He glanced back at the rest of the group, gesturing with his hand, "We're all here for you. If you need us."

They murmured in agreement.

Blaine nodded, scooped his bag over his shoulder, and turned back towards Kurt, only to be pulled into another heart filled hug.

They pulled away simultaneously, "Courage," Kurt whispered, with a little smile, brushing his thumb over Blaine's cheek.

Blaine let out a small giggle, "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, remember, call me later, anytime."

Kurt was surprised when Blaine pulled him in for a kiss. He hadn't expected his boyfriend to show affection like this in front of his clearly homophobic father, and Kurt half wondered if Blaine was doing it to spite him.

Mr Anderson coughed loudly, and the two broke apart, turning towards the man, hands linked.

If looks could kill, Kurt could have been charge with manslaughter.

"Blaine," Mr Anderson, spitting out the name like it burned, "Lets go now," he demanded, shooting a glare at Kurt, and his hand that was linked with Blaine's.

Blaine glanced at his friends, and said quietly, "I'll see you tomorrow," before releasing Kurt's hand a walking towards his father, who had already begun the short walk to the door, where his wife was waiting with emotionless eyes.

As Blaine reached the exit, he shot one last wistful look at the group staring at him with concern, before shutting the door quietly, and turning towards his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome.<strong>


	3. School

**Hello! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts! C:**

**Story is now called You Can't Change Me, **previously titled Surprise.**  
><strong>

**Sorry this took so long, it will now be a 4-5 chapter fic, not three, as I planned.**

**And I'm pretty sure I've said this about every chapter I've written so far, but I don't like how it turned out. **

**I own nothing, etc.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel never truly appreciated how lucky he was to have been blessed with a family as loving and accepting as his. Sure, it had taken Burt a while to get used to the concept that his son was gay, but never did his dad try to change him, or make him feel ashamed of who he was.<p>

Blaine, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He loved his boyfriend, more than anything, yet there was a burning jealousy that reared its ugly head every time Kurt interacted with his dad, step-mum, or stepbrother, when Blaine was around.

Sure, his parents had always given him everything he needed, but never had they given him what he wanted.

What he wanted, more than fancy clothes and overpriced cars, was their acceptance and love. He wanted to be able to talk to his parents without feeling the need to alter his personality. He wanted to be able to look at his father, and not see a face filled with disappointment staring back at him. He wanted to be able to talk to his mother, about anything and everything, and not feel the need to hold back comments regarding fashion or the look of a certain model or actor. But most of all, he wanted to be able to talk about Kurt, the boy he loved.

* * *

><p>He had contemplated skipping school, but had come to the conclusion that it would be easier to get the pitying looks he was undoubtedly going to receive, out of the way; after all, if his parents got their way, he wouldn't be there for much longer. So he pulled on a cap, keeping the rim low on his face, and attempted to avoid a run in with his father, as he left for school.<p>

Blaine had never been a lucky person, so of course his dad was sitting at the kitchen bench, drinking deeply from a mug of coffee. He tried to shuffle past unnoticed, but his father looked up, eyes narrowing as he spotted his son over the top of his cup.

"I trust you'll tell no one about our little chat last night boy," his father said, threat evident in his tone.

"No sir," Blaine replied, ashamed of the weak, shaky voice that came from his mouth.

"Good," he said, "and you know what you have to do today?" he questioned.

Blaine winced at his father's question. Today, he was to break up with Kurt and quit glee club, effectively ridding himself of the two things that made him happiest. His parents were sending him to 'One by One,' a camp that claimed to be ridding the world of gays, one by one. He didn't want to go, but believed that he owed it to his parents, and couldn't stand the thought of disappointing them anymore.

Blaine hated the power his father had over him. He hated how he still felt the desperate need for the mans approval. He hated how he felt the need to comply with everything he said. But, what he hated more than anything was that no matter how desperately he tried not to, he still loved him.

* * *

><p>Blaine was late for glee rehearsals.<p>

He hesitantly stepped through the choir room door, and all conversation about set lists for Nationals ceased.

"Sorry I'm late," he mumbled to the director, who shot him a sad smile in return. He kept his head low and turned towards his classmates. They were assembled randomly throughout the various chairs on the choir room risers, with varying looks of concern and pity expressed on their faces.

The atmosphere was tense as they took in Blaine's withdrawn appearance. It was odd seeing the boy so underdressed, he'd never been as flamboyant as Kurt, but had been more fashion conscious than any other male at McKinley, so wearing a simple hoodie and jeans was an odd sight to the group.

Blaine took the time to discretely admire the sheer beauty of his boyfriend from underneath his hat, but he refrained from acknowledging Kurt with a hug or smile, telling himself that if he was going to say what he had to, do what he had to, he needed to distance himself from Kurt, from the group.

Kurt, however, jumped up, pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

Blaine winced slightly at the pressure Kurt's hold was applying to his bruised back and ribs. He kept his head ducked, and tensed up, stopping himself from hugging back. He felt safe in the arms of his boyfriend, and never wanted to leave their comforting grip. But he knew he had to, he couldn't disappoint his parents again.

Kurt pulled away after a few moments, realizing that the embrace was one sided.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt demanded quietly as the glee club watched on with curious and worried eyes.

Blaine shook his head stubbornly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and squeezed it tightly, trying to elicit a response out of the short teen.

"Blaine, please?" Kurt begged, voice small and desperate.

He just shook his head again, keeping his eyes trained to the choir room floor. He pulled his hand out of his boyfriends warm one, as a tear slipped down his cheek, dropping quietly to the ground. It didn't go unnoticed by Kurt though, who raise his arms slowly, reaching for the Buckeye's cap sitting atop Blaine's curly mop of hair. Blaine should have stopped him from removing the piece of clothing that was hiding the truth of his abusive father, but he wanted others to know, he wanted others to care, he wanted others to help him.

Kurt removed the -in his opinion- horrid piece of clothing, and gasped in union with the rest of the club, as they caught sight of the dark bruising covering the top right half of his face. One of the girls let out a small sob.

Blaine refused to meet any of their pitying gazes, and instead stepped away from Kurt, wrapping his arms tightly around his bruised middle.

"Mr Schue, will I get sent back to juvie if I beat the shit out of Blaine's dad?" Puck questioned, standing up menacingly. He was surprisingly protective of the group, and would do almost anything for each and every one of them.

"Sit down Puck," Schuester replied sternly.

The group did the opposite.

One after the other, the New Directions stood up, with the exception of Arty, who simply sat taller in his chair.

"We can't just let this go Mr Schue," Finn said, taking in the defensive, vulnerable stance of his brother's boyfriend.

"We won't guys, but this isn't something we should take into our own hands. I'll call the police an-"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed suddenly, causing the room to flinch with the forcefulness of his tone, "no."

"Blaine, if your dad hi-"

"No! He, he didn't, I tripped and hit my head," Blaine said, meeting the eyes of the director.

The group watched sadly. What happened to the Blaine from yesterday, the Blaine who was so full of confidence and life? This was merely a shell of the boy they knew, and they wanted to hurt the person who broke him.

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly, taking a step towards the distressed boy, who took a step away, averting his eyes to the ground again.

"Kurt, don't," Blaine pleaded. He had to do this. He couldn't disappoint his parents any more.

"Blaine, just look at me, please."

He shook his head stubbornly, "no, I, I have to do this, and I know if I look into your gorgeous blue eyes I'll lose the strength to and, and then my dad will be even more disappointed in me, and I don't want to be a disappointment anymore," Blaine rambled, unable to stop the words tumbling out of his mouth. Tears now streamed down his uncharacteristically pale face, as his insecurities were put on display for the occupants of the room to see.

"You're not a disappointment Blaine, your dad's a complete idiot if he can't see how truly amazing you are," Quinn said quietly. She and Blaine had become quite close since he transferred to McKinley, and she moved towards him to pull him into a comforting hug.

He didn't stop her, but everyone could see his face scrunch up in pain as her small arms wrapped around his broad frame.

He whimpered quietly, and she hastily pulled away, eyes wide in alarm as they raked over his body, searching for the source of his pain.

Blaine pulled in a deep, shaky breath, and wrapped his arms around his middle again, hoping to relieve some of the pain that was coursing through the left side of his rib cage. It didn't help though, if anything it made it worse

"I'm so sorry," Quinn said sincerely. He realised that she wasn't just saying sorry for the pain she caused him, but for the pain that he'd been through in regards to his family. The pain that he would go through.

"Babe, please, let me help you," Kurt begged, eyes watering as he watched the boy he loved suffer silently, trying to shut everyone out and endure it all on his own.

Kurt hated the stubborn side of Blaine almost as much as he loved it.

"I-I can't."

"You have to. Blaine, I love you, I will always love you, and you have to let me help."

"Kurt please don't make this harder than it already is," Blaine begged, voice cracking on his last words.

"Bl-"

"No, you don't understand," the short boy moaned, tears pouring down his face, "I'll lose everything! He'll kick me out, I'll have no-nowhere to go. I'll lose my family, home, money. I have to leave."

"If you leave you'll lose me," Kurt said quietly. Blaine finally looked up, into the bright blue eyes of the boy he loved, as the reality of the situation hit him. Leave Kurt, or leave his home, leave the people who raised him, the house he grew up in, the security of money.

He knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure if he was strong enough to give up everything he knew.

It was too much; each breath became seemingly harder to pull in then the one before it. As the pain in his ribs became a thousand times worse, he could faintly hear people yelling, and felt Kurt's strong arms wrap around him, as he collapsed onto the ground.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was the faint dial tone of a mobile, and a muffled voice, _"911 what's your emergency."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for putting you though that, and thanks if you read it all.<strong>

**I really hated writing it. I just couldn't get it how I wanted it.**

**I was so close to writing '000' instead of '911' Thats what you get for being an Aussie. C:**

_**Next chapter; Blaine's a minor, so his parents must be called into the hospital, Burt's gonna be there too and go all 'Number one dad' on them. Because I love Burt and his support of Team Klaine.**_

**Review, even if it was to tell me this was a terrible chapter, I'll improve by the next one, I swear!**


	4. Hospital

**Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry about that.**

**This chapter is kind of anti climatic, building up for the next one.**

**I don't own a thing.**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining brightly. It was beautiful day in Lima, Ohio. Kurt Hummel, however, noticed none of it.<p>

He didn't notice the miniscule rainbows that were being cast through the window, reflecting off the tiny droplets of water that had landed on the glass panes from the sprinkler.

He didn't notice the laughter of the kids as they ran through the garden opposite his house.

He didn't even notice the mail on the counter next to him, advertising the '30%-70% Off' sale that was on at the mall.

All he could focus on was the phone sitting in front of him. Mocking him. Taunting him.

Kurt willed it to ring. Willed for Carol to call, bringing news of Blaine's condition.

"_I don't want to see these people near my son's room again," Mr Anderson roared at the doctor, he turned to Kurt and his dad, "Get out of here," he continued, "and don't ever come back."_

Kurt had struggled, desperate to get to Blaine's side. But Burt had tugged him away, well aware that they had no legal right to see Blaine. If Mathew Anderson didn't want Kurt near his son, then Kurt wasn't going to be seeing Blaine for a while.

Kurt had never been more thankful that Carol was a nurse.

"_Mr Anderson please calm down," she said firmly, stepping towards the raging man, "I'm Carol, your son's nurse. I'll make sure he's looked after." She directed the last sentence to her husband and son, and sent them a pointed glance._

_Burt nodded subtly, and pulled Kurt through the hall with difficulty._

Kurt wanted Blaine. Kurt needed Blaine. The boy he loved. The boy who was currently lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by uncaring parents and indifferent hospital staff.

But, the optimism in him argued, there was Carol. Beautiful, wonderful, caring, loving, motherly Carol.

Kurt took a small amount of comfort in the fact that Carol loved Blaine. All the Hudson-Hummels loved Blaine. He was one of them. As soon as it became evident that they, Kurt and Blaine, were in it for the long haul, Blaine had been taken in by the family with open arms.

They, Burt, Carol and Finn, had seen that no matter what crap life seemed to throw at Kurt and Blaine, they always managed to come through it stronger, more assured that the only person they would ever love was the person who'd suck by there side during the darkest of nights.

Blaine was it for Kurt.

And Kurt was it for Blaine.

They were endgame.

And Blaine needed Kurt now. Needed him more than he'd ever needed somebody in his life. Nothing would stop Kurt from being there for Blaine.

He was brought out from his thoughts when a heavy hand clapped down on his shoulder, causing him to jump, banging his leg under the table.

"What?" he grumbled, reaching down to rub at his knee.

"Hey now kiddo, I understand that you're angry, but I'm still your father, and I demand a little respect."

Kurt sighed again, "Sorry dad," he said weakly, "Have you heard from Carol?"

Burt looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You've been manning the phone since we got home Kurt."

"Oh yeah. Right. Um, what time does she finish her shift?" He asked, glancing at his dad, "Can we pick her up from work? Does she need anything from the shops? I should call and check."

"Kurt," Burt began, placing his hand over Kurt's as he reached for the phone, "She'll call as soon as she can."

Kurt flipped his hand so he could grip his dads tightly.

"I just," he murmured, looking intently at the larger hand gripping his, "I- Blaine, I love him, and he needs me dad. He's got no one else. How, how can I be there for him when his father," Kurt spat the work out like it was poison, "his own father, won't let the people who care for him most see him?"

Burt sat down next to his son, and tugged him close, keeping their hands linked, "I know you love him. And that boy loves you too, with every fibre of his being. But, Kurt, we have to be patient; we have to wait for word from Carol. Right now, there's not much we can do. Legally, Blaine belongs to his father, and legally, we have absolutely no right to see him."

Kurt rested his head on his dads shoulder, scrunching his face up in an attempt to not cry.

Tears wouldn't help Blaine.

"But," Burt continued, "When Carol does come home, she's working another shift later tonight, at 11, maybe you could give her a few things to pass onto Blaine, so that he knows you're trying," Burt squeezed his sons hands tightly, comfortingly, "So he knows there are good people out here, good people who love him dearly."

Kurt nodded into his dads shoulder, sniffling slightly, "And you said I got my brains from mom."

"You did kiddo, brains from your mom and dashing good looks from me."

Kurt snorted, and stood up, stretching his legs out.

"I'll be in my room."

"Sure kiddo," Burt replied, standing to make his way towards the living room.

"Dad?"

Burt turned, looking at his son quizzically.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kurt. Always."

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a start, pulling in ragged breaths, each one significantly more painful than the one before it. His skin was damp with sweat, causing the low thread count hospital sheets to stick to him as he writhed around the small bed, trying to find a less painful position.<p>

Wincing slightly, he reached towards the small cabinet to his left, groping blindly for his phone.

He cringed as he accidentally knocked it to the ground, hearing it shatter on impact.

Tears sprung to his eyes. That phone was his last line to Kurt.

He brought his hands to his face, rubbing desperately at his sore eyes. He gulped down air, trying to push back the frustrated scream that was fighting its way up through his throat.

Kurt. Beautiful Kurt.

A sob escaped his throat, the sound of it slicing through the empty room.

Blaine had never felt more alone.

"_Where's Kurt?" he questioned quietly, still drowsy from the drugs in his system._

"_You'll never see that boy again. You can be normal now," Mathew replied._

_Blaine shut his eyes tightly, fists clenched into the sheets by his sides as he willed himself not to cry in front of his father._

_Reassured with Blaine's lack of response, Mathew Anderson flounced out the door, without a second look back at his son._

_Penelope remained, staring at Blaine with clouded eyes._

_Blaine shifted his gaze to her, "mom," he pleaded._

_She opened her mouth to respond, but snapped it shut, spun on her heel, and left the room, slamming the door behind her._

The light in Blaine's dull and dreary life at the moments was Carol Hummel. Kurt's unbelievably kind stepmother.

She'd taken to checking in on Blaine more than an average nurse would, she'd stop by every chance she got, bringing news from home, messages from Kurt and their friends.

Twice now she'd been the one to hold him as he wept into her shoulder. He was grateful for her motherly touch, but wished that his own cared half as much.

"_Blaine? Honey, it's me, Carol."_

_Blaine looked up, wiping at his nose with the back of his wrist._

"_Carol," he croaked out, coughing slightly, "where's Kurt?"_

_She closed the door silently and moved towards Blaine, "your father sent him away," she answered quietly, sitting gingerly at his bedside, "he'd be here if he could dear, and trust me, he's tried, but your dad's got hospital security on the lookout. And as your not yet 18, his word goes."_

_Blaine nodded sadly, dejectedly._

"_Kurt loves you Blaine, he's a smart boy, he'll figure something out for sure."_

_Blaine just nodded again, biting his lip to keep it from trembling._

_Carol stood from her seat, relocating to the edge of Blaine's bed. He leaned into her instantly, and she wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders gently, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He welcomed her motherly touch with open arms, not used to being comforted, as his own mother was absent for the majority of his childhood._

"_They're sending me to straight camp," he said quietly into her shoulder._

_Carol stiffened, she'd heard stories and seen news articles about what could happen in those places._

_She rubbed Blaine's back gently, "We'll figure something out," she soothed._

_Blaine nodded, disbelief evident in his posture._

"_Tell him I love him, next time you see him," he pulled away to look her in the eyes, "tell him I love him more than anything."_

And she did, for the entire week Blaine was isolated from those who loved him, Carol brought messages back and forth, like a beloved carrier pigeon.

They kept him going, kept him sane. The little messages from Kurt and the rest of their tightly knit group were the things he was holding onto.

* * *

><p>Seven days had passed since Blaine's collapse in Glee.<p>

Six nights since Kurt had had a decent nights sleep.

Roughly 170 hours since either of them had smiled.

The doctors had believed Mathew Anderson when he claimed that his son's various injuries were from a fall. They turned a blind eye on the belt buckle shaped bruise Blaine's right shoulder now adorned, despite that it was unbelievably obvious. A little money can go a long way.

A little story, it seemed, can also go a long way.

That was why when Blaine was discharged early Thursday morning, he, along with his parents, stopped short at the hospital entryway.

There were news vans and reporters spread throughout the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>*laughs manically*<strong>

**I was going to write more, but decided to leave it there, and post what I've got, because, as I said up the top, it's been a while.**

**Please don't expect the next chapter for at least three weeks. Probably longer. I'm graduating on Thursday (yay) and then going to schoolies, and then coming home, and moving to Asia.**

**The next couple of months are going to be busy. Sigh.**

**Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
